Esta vez, no me dejes
by nami ronoa
Summary: Tras la batalla final contra Aizen, Gin queda malherido. Rangiku lo busca por toda la SS, pero su amigo ha desaparecido de la sala de curas. Memorias del pasado y miedos del presente, hay algo que les queda por decirse...


Habían pasado 2 meses desde la batalla final, la batalla donde Byakuya, Ichigo e Hitsugaya habían unido sus fuerzas para poner fin a los perversos planes de Aizen acabando con su vida. En la batalla Tousen también había perdido la vida, y sólo uno de los capitanes que abandonaron la SS había vuelto con vida: Ichimaru Gin. En el último momento, el que fuera capitán de la división 3 hizo frente a Aizen para proteger la vida de su querida amiga Rangiku, quien estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por un ataque mortal, y en ese momento puso al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones: se había ganado la confianza de Aizen durante tantos años para conseguir infiltrarse y desbaratar sus planes. En este acto el capitán resultó gravemente herido, pero consiguió salir con vida.

"Eres un idiota" - susurró Matsumoto desde la puerta de la sala de curas de la división 4 -.  
Ichimaru se encontraba postrado en una cama todavía inconsciente recuperándose de sus heridas.  
Poco a poco la shinigami se fue acercando a la cama para quedarse finalmente observando a su amigo con una dulce expresión. Se quedó así durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente a esa persona dueña de sus pensamientos, dueña de su mundo, dueña de su corazón...Hasta que Hitsugaya la mandó llamar a la oficia para acabar unos informes.

Transcurrió una semana y Matsumoto volvió como todos los días a ver el estado de Gin, pero tal fue su sorpresa al no encontrar al capitán que se fue corriendo a preguntar directamente a Unohana qué había pasado con el. La capitana le explicó que Ichimaru se había despertado y se encontraba curado, que simplemente tendría que hacer pocos esfuerzos durante un tiempo y guardar suficiente reposo en su cuarto.  
Nada más acabar d hablar con la capitana del cuarto escuadrón se dirigió presurosa a buscar a Gin por todo el Gotei 13, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, él había desaparecido.

Ya había anochecido y Matsumoto volvía a su cuarto frustrada por el fracaso de su búsqueda.  
"¿Dónde estás Gin? por favor, no me digas que me has vuelto a dejar sola sin decirme una palabra, no lo soportaría..." Mientras estos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, una lágrima afloraba en sus mejillas, y lo que en un principio fue una gota, enseguida se convirtió en un mar brotando desde sus profundos y hermosos ojos azules. Eran lágrimas llenas de tristeza y desesperación por no poder ver a la persona más importante en su vida, a ese niño que conoció un día y del que jamás pudo separarse, al único hombre que hacía que los latidos de su corazón se disparasen y por el que había ido a Hueco Mundo a jugarse la vida.

La bella shinigami se subió al tejado de su habitación y se recostó apoyándose en sus manos para observar las estrellas. Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos bonitos que había pasado desde que había sido enviada al Rukongai y de los que el capitán de la eterna sonrisa era protagonista -además de su taichou, a quien ella respetaba y admiraba profundamente, y de su querida amiga Hinamori...Pero una presencia tras ella hizo que se despertase de los pensamientos en los que estaba absorta.

"Gi-Gin..." - alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz -.  
"Así que aquí estabas Rangiku" - dijo Gin con su habitual expresión -.

Matsumoto rápidamente se irguió de un salto

"Idiota, te he estado buscando todo el día¿dónde te habías metido? Creí que..."  
"¿Creíste qué?  
"Creí que me habías vuelto a dejar sola, como de costumbre..." - contestó la shinigami bajando el rostro -.

Ichimaru sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y su cara se tiñó de confusión y decepción, aquella falsa sonrisa ya no dominaba su rostro.

"No digas eso Rangiku, sabes que a ti nunca te dejaría..." - dijo apretando fuertemente los puños -.  
"No fue eso lo que pensabas cuando te fuiste a Hueco Mundo, creí que esta vez te perdía para siempre..." - la joven trataba de permanecer firme pero sólo alcanzó a ahogar un llanto al pronunciar éstas últimas palabras -. Su rostro se llenó de nuevo de una profunda tristeza.

Ichimaru no pudo soportar ver esa expresión en sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un cálido abrazo.

"No digas eso ni en broma, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado boba… Además¿que haría yo sin la fukutaichou mas sexy de la SS?" - le susurró a su oído provocando una leve sonrisa en la shinigami-.

Separaron sus cuerpos unos centímetros quedándose mirando dulcemente el uno al otro, el mundo se había parado a su alrededor, sólo existían ellos dos. Lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta quedar separados por un milímetro, un milímetro de vacío que se hacía inmenso para ellos.

"Gin..." - susurró Rangiku -.  
"¿Si?" - contestó suavemente -.  
"No me dejes...nunca..." - terminó de decir la shinigami antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un dulce beso-.  
Las manos de Matsumoto rodearon el cuello de su compañero mientras éste las colocaba a ambos lados de su cintura para luego subirlos y bajarlos acariciando toda su espalda. Ambos se sumergieron en un mar de caricias, mientras el beso se iba volviendo más y más apasionado...  
Sus cuerpos llegaron a un punto en el que necesitaban más. La pasión recorría cada centímetro de sus pieles y necesitaban darle rienda suelta antes de que les acabara consumiendo.

"¿Aquí abajo está tu habitación, verdad? - preguntó pícaramente Ichimaru -.  
"No, Gin...alguien podría vernos"  
"Pondré una barrera" - contestó testarudamente - Y pobre del que se atreva a pasarla.

Este comentario provocó la risa de la chica, a lo que ésta contestó:

"Está bien, pero tendremos que estar atentos, así que no te dejaré dormir - dijo mirándolo sensualmente, lo que hizo que su amigo se derritiera por dentro -.  
"Me gusta la idea" - contestó recobrando su sonrisa habitual -.

Dicho esto, el capitán le pasó su brazo por encima del hombro y se dirigieron a pasar la que sería la noche más romántica, excitante y apasionada de sus vidas, la noche que ambos habían estado esperando en secreto desde hace tantos años...

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en la cama durmiendo el uno al lado del otro. La cabeza de ella reposaba sobre el brazo de Ichimaru, quien la abrazaba cálidamente contra su pecho.  
Los primeros rayos de luz hicieron que Gin se despertara y fuera el primero en contemplar el bello rostro que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Recordó todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella en su infancia, y lo doloroso que le resultó cuando entraron en la academia de shinigamis el darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de una buena amistad y que aquellos sentimientos posiblemente no eran correspondidos...

"Boba...¿cómo pudiste pensar que te iba a abandonar? Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti día y noche. Te quiero...te quiero demasiado. Te quiero tanto que me duele el corazón.  
"Yo también te quiero, idiota" - soltó Rangiku abriendo de repente un ojo y esbozando una divertida sonrisa -. Gin se asustó y se dibujó un leve tono rojo en sus blancas mejillas. "Pero esta vez, no me dejes..."

Sin más palabras, ambos se volvieron a abrazar, un abrazo que jamás los volvería a separar.

FIN


End file.
